Ouch! Trixie, that hurts!
by Elixie Fan
Summary: Kord started acting strange and was fighting wirh every body that is why Kord, Eli and their slugs were fighting. now they have serious injuries. Trixie treated them at home and has to take them to the doctor to cure the most serious injuries. Join Trixie in this mission.
1. Chapter 1: Ouch!

**This is my second fic. Enjoy. I just got inspired this night! **

It was a calm night in Slugterra. Blakk wasn't planning anything yet. Slugs were sleeping and playing, Blakk had giving his men a day off!? Anyway like I was saying, everything was calm everywhere, well, except in one place; the Shane hideout. Kord and Eli were fighting, Pronto… well he was nowhere to be seen, and Trixie was trying to stop the boys fighting.

**Trixie's POV**

I just couldn't believe what was happening. Kord and Eli were fighting and I was trying to stop them but it was impossible, but what most made me angry was that their slugs were enjoying the fight. Kord's slugs were supporting him and Eli's slugs were supporting him. Then the slugs started fighting between themselves! It looked like Burpy was organizing the whole thing. I decided to film it all. I grabbed my camera and started filming. First it was weakest slugs. Flopper vs. Flopper. Noodles (Eli's slug) won. Then it went progressing to the strongest and most powerful slugs. It was Burpy vs. Bludgeon. Burpy won the competition but also won a black eye, a few scratches and many bruises. Bludgeon lost but won some burns, and some serious burns. The boys were still fighting. I would have stopped them before because right now they had some serious wounds. I stepped in between them; I wish I shouldn't have done that because the boys weren't putting attention to what was happening around them, because then the threw themselves at each other and I was in between them. –AHHHHH! STOP NOW! I'M IN BETWEEN YOU GUYS!- With that the boys, the slugs and perhaps whole Slugterra stopped what they were doing and there was a huge silence. – What's wrong with everybody! You and your slugs were fighting and the slugs were in a duel but in their protoform! And you guys are in terrible condition! Go to your room now! Everybody! - They all looked at me and they were shocked but obeyed and went to their rooms. The slug hooped to their slug tubes and with that I was left alone with a huge headache. So I decided to edit that duel that the slugs were in. but there was still one more question; where was Pronto? I didn't worry about him because he might have gone to visit his other molenoids friends. I went to sleep.

**Next morning**

**Eli's POV**

Oh man. My body was hurting and I felt bad for my slugs because last night they were in a duel most of my slugs won, but Burpy he was the most injured. He had a black eye and my too.

Just then the door opened ant Trixie came in with medical things. I covered my face with the sheets because I didn't want her to see me like this, I didn't know why. - Good morning Eli. - My throat didn't feel good so I had a hoarse voice. – Good morning Trixie- I still had the sheets in my face. - Eli can you please take off the covers so I can take a look at it? - I blushed when she said that. - I mean… um… to check the injuries off course. Can I Eli? I already treated Kord. - I took off the sheets but looked to the opposite side of where she was. - come on Eli I need to see t if you want to get better. - I looked at her and said, - I look horrible don't I? - She put my bangs to a side and she smiled. - Well, you will look better when I fix you up- I smiled back to her and we looked at each other but we looked away. –Let me check that eye of yours. - I let her do it because I felt submissive. She gave me a pack of ice to put on my eye. - Ouch! That hurts Trixie! - She laughed. - It's because its cold- I felt better when she laughs or talks to me, suddenly she asked, - Eli do have injuries under your shirt?- I blushed a lot. –I-I d-don't k-know T-Trixie. - looked at her and she was also blushing but I don't know if it was of embarrassment or something else. –Could you get up and take off your shirt and I will be outside and tell me what you have ok? - I nodded and she went outside. I took off my shirt and examined it my chest.

**Trixie's POV**

I asked Eli if he had any injuries under his shirt. Blushed because it was I weird question to ask and I was a girl. A girl looking at a boy's chest sounds as odd as if a boy looking to a girl's chest.** (Don't miss understand me)** he said that he didn't know. I told him to take off his shirt and to tell me what he has. He said ok. I went outside and "closed" the door. He took off his shirt but I could only see his back. Just then he turned around and I could see his chest. He had good muscles; he was strong for his young age. Guess there are good looks in the family. I couldn't look any more so I sat down beside the door and waited until he said- Trixie w-what this! - I entered and he was still without his shirt. I looked to his chest, I blushed, and I noticed that it was blue. –Eli some of your bones are broken. - He looked at me and he was scared. - Don't worry Eli, we are going to take you to the doctor, and um… put your shirt on. - I said while looking away. He blushed and put his shirt on carefully. I finished treating his wounds and put a cream on them so they don't get infected. – T-Thank you Trixie for… you know… um… helping me and my wounds. - I smiled. – Your welcome Eli, now I'm going to treat your slugs. - I treated his slugs and some of them had their little arms were broken. So now I had to take Eli and all his slugs including Kord's to the doctor. Now, this is going to be a long day. Next stop the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mr Sting

**This is chapter 2. I'm sorry that I updated it until now, it's just I have to write the other story in Spanish. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Let's take a visit to the doctor.**

**Eli's POV**

I was a bit scared when Trixie told me that some of my bones were broken, but I blushed so much when she said to put my shirt back on. I had totally forgotten that I didn't have my shirt on, I-It's that I got freaked out when I saw something blue on my chest. Now that was totally embarrassing, I had to put my shirt on carefully because now that I know that my bones are broken I don't them to break more. She finished treating my wounds. – T-Thank you Trixie for… you know… um… helping me and my wounds. - She smiled. I like when she smiles. She treated my slugs and now we had to go to the doctor to cure our most serious injuries. But there was still one more question in my head; HOW WAS I GOING TO RIDE MY MECHA IF MY BONES ARE BROKEN?! I just hope Trixie comes out with an answer.

**Next morning**

**Eli's POV**

If it wasn't for Burpy I would have slept over. He licked my cheek and jumped on my chest. I woke up because it hurt me so much. - OWWWW! Burpy that hurts! - He jumped off and chirped sorry I think. – it's ok Burpy how's your eye? - He shrugged and I decided to make him a test. – ok Burpy, if your eye is ok I'm going to hold up my fingers and you chirp 1 time if you see one finger, chirp 5 times if you see 5 fingers and so one. Ok? - He chirped in approbation. I took out 2 fingers and Burpy frowned. He chirped 4 times. I laughed. – Hahahaha! No Burpy I have 2 fingers! Hahaha! - I wiped the tear that had gotten out of my eye. Just then Trixie came in with a tray in her hand. – Oh! Good morning Eli how do you feel? - She asked me. - Oh well I think better than yesterday. One question Trixie? How am I going to get to the doctor today if my bones are broken? - She looked at me to the eyes, I blushed and looked away. She came closer and sat on my bed beside me. She put the tray behind her, so I couldn't see what it had. - Mmmm. I haven't thought of that. We will see that when the time comes, but right now you have to eat. - She said smiling and she took out the tray. I let my jaw open when I saw what it had on. It had; 2 big waffles, 2 eggs, beacon, beans the way I like them,_ (and It's very hard to do them.) _and 2 French toasts! – Wow! Thank you Trix. H-how did you do the beans; I mean it's hard to do them!? How? - She looked at me the eyes again but this time I didn't look away. We started blushing and she said; - well I started seeing how you were making them…- she looked away, noticing what she just said. I laughed. –don't worry Trixie don't be ashamed of well… um… well… spying on me. I do it sometimes too. – I stopped talking when I said that. She looked at me and she said. - I was seeing how you were making them and I learned. I practiced at night. Anyway you're welcome. - I smiled to her and she smiled back. – No thank you Trixie for being so helpful. - I told her. She smiled. – Hey Trixie can you wait here for a moment?-

- Yes, I can wait here for a moment. - She turned around. I got out of bed; put my clothes carefully on in the washroom and then came out. She looked around when I got out of the washroom. I got my slugs. I sat beside her and I said; - Thank you Trixie for everything. - Before she could say something I kissed her on the cheek and I was blushing. I started eating.

**Trixie's POV**

Eli had told me to stay here for a moment. He went to the washroom to change. I looked around just when he got out. He went to get his slugs and sat down beside me, - Thank you Trixie for everything. - He said I was about to say something when he kissed my cheek. I looked at him blushing. He was eating with very nervous eyes. - y-you're w-welcome E-Eli. - I said while he looked up. I walked to the door backwards and I bumped with it. - a-any ways… umm… bye! - I said before he could say anything else and I closed the door. I went to my room and closed the door. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and smiled. I started jumping around my room. H-he did it. He actually did it! I was so happy that I didn't see my slugs come in the room by Kord.** –** Umm… Trixie are you ok? - I froze and turned around. – Umm… yes I'm okay. – He looked at me with a questioned face.

– Yeah sure, anyway here are your slugs. They were very worried about you. - I smiled. – Thank you Kord. - He nodded and left. I grabbed Bluster and started to pet him. Bluster smiled. Now that I calmed myself I went to the kitchen. – Ok. Is everybody ready to go to the doctor? – They all nodded. We went to the garage. – Kord, your arm is broken, Eli, almost all your body is broken, and do we still have that thing that looks like a carriage? - Pronto nodded. Good now you two go in it with your slugs. I will be outside protecting you two. Come on pronto connect your mecha to the carriage. - Pronto connected his mecha to the carriage, Eli, Kord, and slugs got in it and off we go.

We got to the clinic at 2 o' clock; I had called before for an appointment for all of us from 2 to 5 o'clock.

**Eli's POV**

I normally went to the doctor for check-ups when I was on the Surface, but now I'm down in Slugterra. I don't know if it is the same or it's different, to admit it I was a bit scared. – Hey Trixie? What will they do to me? - She looked at me and said; - well they will make you an X-ray, then they will give you the treatment you need, if you need some injections they will give them to you, they will check your blood pressure, your height, your weight and all those stuff. Why? - I put my head down and said; - because I'm a bit scared. - She lifted my chin and said; - If you want I can come with you. - I noticed that she was blushing I too blushed. - Thank you Trixie I will really appreciate that. - She smiled and Kord came out with casts on his arm and neck. – Hey, Kord what did they say. – I asked trying to sound as normal as possible. –They told me to rest for a month and avoid duels. - I smiled. We have to count on Trixie and Pronto to protect Slugterra until we get better. You will do that right guys? - They nodded. – Eli Shane you're up next. – I gulped, and then Trixie came to my side. – I will be with him if you don't mind. - She said to the nurse. – No of course not. - The nurse smiled to her and nodded. - The doctor will be coming in any moment. - Trixie nodded and said- thank you. - She looked at me and asked; - Eli, why are you scared? - I took a deep breath and looked at her. – Because I'm not so sure if it's the same as it is up there. - I said while pointing to the ceiling. She nodded and said; - don't worry Eli, I bet it's the same, perhaps there is a few differences but it's ok, I will be here with you.-

-Thank you Trixie. - I said. Then the doctor came in. – Hello Eli Shane I will be attending you for today. Now please tell me how you got hurt. - I looked at Trixie who nodded. – well Kord, a cave troll and I started fighting, I don't remember why, but what I did notice that he wasn't that normal Kord that you would always see, he was acting very strange, he was being arrogant, and his eyes their color wasn't black it was red. - The doctor nodded; in his face you could see that he was indeed interested. – He started insulting me, my slugs and he seemed very mad at Trixie, because he was also insulting her. I started defending us but he pushed me. I asked him what was wrong with him that was when his eyes got really red. He then aimed for my shoulder, I tried to defend myself but I couldn't so I had no other option but to hit him. We stopped when Trixie screamed, then Kord's eyes went back to their normal color. - The doctor nodded and said; well now, I please need you to take off your shirt Eli so we can do the X- rays. - I groaned. – Again! - Trixie laughed knowing what I meant.

We went to the X-ray room and took off my shirt. I came inside and I noticed that Trixie was blushing, I looked down and I remembered that I had taken my shirt off and I blushed too. I lay down and I stared feeling nervous, I never had an X- ray before. What if it didn't work? What if it showed my bones wrong? WHAT IF?! Trixie noticed my behavior and got closer to me and grabbed my hand. She took me by surprise, I looked at her beautiful green eyes and I could see that she was seeing me tenderly. She was blushing when she looked at my eyes I blushed too. Just then the doctor came in and said; - you ready Eli? - I nodded nervously. I held Trixie's hand harder. He told me to breathe calmly and close my eyes. When he told me to open them I did. – Sit up please. - When I did it I felt hands helping get up I turned around and I saw that it was Trixie. I smiled and blushed. – Thank you Trix. –

-Your welcome Eli. - The doctor turned around and said; - Okay Romero here is the results. - I blushed even more. I looked at Trixie who was blushing too. The doctor just laughed. –Okay Eli your right arm, leg and neck are broken. - I nodded. – Juliet can you please leave me and Romeo by ourselves please. - Trixie blushed again and was angry but nodded and got out. – Do I know you? - I asked him. He just shrugged. – Why Romeo and Juliet question? - He just laughed and said; - you like her, and it's a bit obvious. She seems to like you too. She didn't stop staring at you. - I looked at him surprised. – Really? - He nodded. He put on cast on my broken body parts and said; - There you go Eli all fixed up. - I nodded my thanks and I asked him; - I still don't know your name doctor. - He looked at me and said; - no I didn't, I'm sorry. My name is Michael, Michael Sting. You are now dismissed. - I looked at him shocked. – A-are you T-Trixie's father? - He nodded and said; - please don't say anything to her. Ok? - I nodded.- by the way she likes surprises, gifts and she has always asked for a laptop and a new camera.- I smiled. – Thank you sir.-

- You're welcome. Good bye Shane.-

- Good bye Mr. Sting. -

**So did you like it? I have no idea why I put Trixie's father in the story but any way I hope you liked it. Bye. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Friend

**This is Chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

**Eli's POV**

I got out of the room and I found Trixie still blushing. I didn't see Pronto, so I guess he was at his check-up. I looked at Kord; why is he acting so strangely these days? I tried to sit down but it hurt so much, Trixie came over to help me. – Thank you Trixie. – She smiled. – No problem Eli. – Pronto got out. – Hey pronto, how did it go? – He sat down on some of the individual seats. – The doctor said that Pronto is a very healthy molenoid. The only thing that they told me to do was that Pronto has to do more exercise. – He said while pointing to his belly. I laughed. – Yeah perhaps they are right Pronto. – He looked at me furious. – That is not funny Eli Shane! – I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't. I wiped the tear that came out for laughing so hard. – I'm sorry Pronto but it's very true. – He looked at me annoyed. – Ok guys, it's time to take you back home. – Trixie said while getting up. I tried to get up but failed, Trixie came over to help me again. – Thanks. – She smiled. – That is what friends are for Eli. – I smiled, she helped me get on the carriage and we went back to the hideout.

Trixie had left us at the hideout and went to the slug medic. She took all our slugs and we all told her to be careful. Pronto was the only one who could help us, Kord could do some things but I was the one with more problems. – Hey Pronto, can you help me get up? – He nodded and came over to help me. – Thanks, now can you help me get to my bed please? – He nodded and took me to my room. – Thank you Pronto, can you close the door please? – He nodded and left. I was now in my room, thinking. I sighed, not knowing what to do now. Kord is acting very strangely, but why… did I do something to him? Or was it something else. I better not ask him or his is going to get pissed off again. I turned my head around and I saw something in the window. It had a black face and red eyes; it blinked two times still staring at me. I really got scarred. Then it disappeared. I blinked a few times, amazed. – That was creepy. What was that?! – I asked myself. Then the door creaked open. – Ahhhh! – I screamed. Did I just scream?! – Eli… are you ok? – Thank Slugterra that it was just Kord. – Yeah, I'm fine. Are you fine? – He looked at me questioned. – Yes, why? – I got nervous, knowing that I had to tell him the truth. – I-it's just that… um… you… acting… um … strange? –he looked at me surprised. I guess he didn't know how he was acting. – What are you talking about? – I sighed. The time has come. – Well it's just… you normally don't act like you did yesterday you know. You don't insult us or even hit us. Did I do something to you? – He looked down. – No, you didn't. –

- Then why did you act like that Kord? – He shook his head not knowing what to say. – I'm so sorry Eli; I-It wasn't my intention to hurt you or anybody. I'm sorry. – I patted him on his shoulder. – Don't worry Kord, I forgive you. What got into you anyway? –

- I don't know Eli. It must be something that I don't know. – He said unsure. He got up and left. I sighed; good thing he didn't got mad. I tried to get under my covers and I decided to sleep.

**Kord's POV**

I felt it again; that pain, how could my ancestors support this pain. I tried to control it, but last time I failed and ended up hurting Eli. I wish I was from another family instead of the Zane family. If there was only a cure, but I knew that there was none, well at least it's what my mother told me. But that was years ago, is there one now? Just then I felt the presence of my guardian. I made sure that Pronto was asleep and I got out. I whistled and my guardian came to me. – What do you want now? – I growled. She was an exact replica of the shadow clan. My guardian was sort of shadow clan like but instead of green markings she had red ones. _– I need to tell you something very important Zaneotor – _

- No, not right here. Over there, and stop calling me like that will you! – She just shrugged and followed me. – Okay… what do you want to tell me Shapire?-

_- One… that Shane guy is a bit cute… two… you are almost ready for the transformation. –_

I was really shocked by the first comment that she said; _Eli is cute?! _And I didn't want to transform into what I'm supposed to transform into. – You think that Shane is cute? – I asked; she blushed in a weird way. _– Do you know what? Forget what I said, ok? I don't like him; I'm just saying that he is cute.-_

- Yeah sure, anyways I don't want to transform into that thing that you say. I really don't, the pain is a sign right? –

_- Yes it's a sign. Are there any problems with that? – _I looked down. – Yes, I have already hurt Eli; I don't want to hurt anybody. This is your fault you know?! I just want to be cured, but there is no cure I know of. – I told her disappointed. She lifted my head. –_Well, actually, there is a cure I know of. - _ I looked at her surprised. – Really? –I asked her with hope. She nodded. _–Yes, but it is very hard to find and to make. If you do it wrong everything can fail and you might die. –_ If I could make the cure I would be safe from harming anybody. – What do we need? –

**Trixie's POV**

I got to the slug medic, carefully I put all the in the box and carry them inside. – Hi, how can I help you? – The nurse asked me. – I need help with my gang's slugs. They were in a fight last night. – She nodded. – Please follow me. – She led me to the doctor's office. – Please wait here until the doctor comes, he will attend you. – I nodded my thanks. I looked at the slugs, they were talking to themselves. I smiled. I wish I had girl friend with me, so I could express my feelings; because girls understand each other. I sighed, I then heard chirping, I turned around and found my slugs doing some tricks. I laughed and I patted my slugs' head. Just then the door opened, I turned around to see the doctor come in. – hello, I shall be the one that is going to help your slugs. May I see them? – I nodded and handed her the box. She frowned. – I see that some of your slugs have their arms broken, when did this happen. – I scratched my neck. – W-well… um…l-last night. – I replied. She looked at me shocked. – Then you would have brought them last night! – I put my head down. – It's just that… that I was so angry and scared that I told them to go to straight sleep. Almost everybody at home broke something and didn't go to the doctor until today. – I admitted shyly. She nodded. And she sat down beside. – With whom do you live with? –she asked me. – With my gang. – I replied. – Are you part of the Shane gang? – I nodded. – You are surrounded by boys aren't you? – She asked laughing. I laughed too. – Yes, that's correct. –

- They are Kord, Pronto I think, and that Shane boy; how is he called? – She asked me. I looked at her surprised. – You really don't know his name?! – She shook her head. – Well, it's E-Eli. – I told her nervous while looking down. I think I was blushing. – Hey, are you ok? - She asked me. – Uh... Oh yeah. - She raised an eyebrow. – Ok, wait here while I take your slugs to check them okay? - I looked up and said; - They are not all my slugs, some are E-Eli's, Kord's and Pronto's. The other ones are mine. – She nodded and smiled. I sighed._ – That was close. – _I thought. What was I going to do now? Take care of the boys, fight Blakk with Pronto and cook. I have to do everything now. I just hope that she can cure our slugs and that Dr. Blakk doesn't plan anything now.

_** At Blakk's headquarters**

**Blakk's POV**

I just had the best plan ever, but… it had a sacrifice. I had to sacrifice one of my men. I called Morris and told him to bring all my men and bring them to my office. – Here they are sir. – I nodded and Morris left. I looked at my men and they were scared, one of them should. – I have called all of you because I have a plan… but… - I stopped and looked at them. – But what? – They all asked scared. – But – I continued. – It needs a sacrifice. That is why I called you all her, to chose who it's going to be. - I stopped and observed each one. – Since I'm in a good mood I'm going to ask you all… who have family raise your hand and come forward. – Most of them did have and stepped forward. – Good, now the rest of you… who wishes to find a girl and have a family. – 5 of them stepped forward. – Good, the rest of you go back to your place. – They all nodded and went to their places as fast as they could. I got closer the man that was left. – tell me, what's your name? – He looked at me and said; - Evan, my name is Evan. – I nodded. – Are you sure you want to do this? - He nodded. – I don't have another choice, this is my destiny. – I nodded. – Good, before anything I need to tell you my plan; I have gathered slug DNA and I shall inject them into you. Then you will be used against the Shane gang. Do you understand? – He nodded. – Now, I will take you to the medical room to check if you have any diseases, then we shall proceed to the plan. Follow me. - He nodded and we headed to the medical room. The Shane gang is in problems now.

_**Trixie's POV**

I had already waited for perhaps an hour. She finally came in with all the slugs. – Here you go, all your gang's slugs, they will be totally healed in 2 or 3 weeks. – I smiled and took the box from her, I looked in and all our slugs were fast asleep. – Thank you, and what's your name anyway? – She looked at me. – My name is Karah, Karah Shadi. – I smiled. – Nice to meet you Karah. – I said while extending my hand, she took my hand and we shook hands. – Nice to meet you too Trixie. – We smiled. – Do you want to come to the hideout one day? – I asked her. She nodded excitedly. – Yes, I would love too! Thanks! – I nodded. – No problem. When do you get off work? –

- Well this was my last shift. I get out of here in 5 minutes. – She told me happily. – I can wait for you, and then we can go back together. – She nodded. – wait for me outside. I'll be there in a minute. – I nodded and went outside. I called Eli;

Eli: - Hello? –

Trixie: - Hey Eli, how are you doing? –

Eli: - I'm doing fine. How are you? Are you ok? – I blushed slightly. _Dose he worry for me?_

Eli: -Trixie, Trixie?! Are you there? –

Trixie: - Huh? Oh… sorry Eli, yes I'm ok. I wanted to tell you that there is somebody coming with me to the hideout. You don't mind right? -

Eli: - Of course not Trixie, anything for… -

Trixie: - For what Eli? –

Eli: - Never mind, be careful tough, remember the time with Twist. –

Trixie: - Don't remind me, are you hungry? I could cook you something at home if you want. –

Eli: - Yes I'm a bit hungry, thank Trix. Bye, see you later. –

Trixie: - Bye, Trixie out. –

Eli: - Bye, Shane out. –

I smiled; I almost never talk to Eli alone. – You care about him don't you? – I turned around surprised and I blushed. – W-well of c-course, he's my friend. - She smiled. – come on… you can cook for Eli when we get there, do you need ingredients? We can buy some if there's no more. – I nodded. – I might need some stuff, let's go buy them. – She nodded. We got to our mecha beasts and I saw hers. It was a lion mecha. – Wow! Is that yours? – She nodded. – It's a LV-I model right? – She nodded. – Yes but I called her Lavi. – I patted Lavi. – She's cute. – She smiled and asked me; – And yours? – I pointed to where Boomer was. – Is that a B00M-R model? –I nodded. She was amazed. We got on our mecha beasts and went to the mall.

**30 minutes later…**

**Trixie's POV**

We had already bought the ingredients and he headed to the hideout. I told her to leave her mecha in our garage. I opened the door and found Eli sleeping on the couch, Pronto was watching T.V. Kord was nowhere to be seen, guess he went to Smelter's place. I went to the kitchen and Karah came with me. I went over to Eli and tried to wake him up. – Eli… Eli… wake up. – I told him in a whisper. – Mama… why… five minutes more mom… - I laughed quietly. I didn't want to wake him up. I went to his room, took out a blanket, got to the couch where he was sleeping and put it over him. He smiled and pulled the blanket over his face with his good hand. I went back to the kitchen finding Kara smiling at me with suspicion. – What?! - I asked her. She just shook her head and said, - do you like him? – I blushed and looked at her surprised. – N-no, what are y-you s-saying. I-I don't like him. No, of course not. – I told her nervously. She raised an eyebrow. – Let me tell you something… -

- What? –

- You're a terrible liar.-

- Yeah… I know. You caught me, but please don't tell Eli that I like him, ok? –

- I give you my word. –

- Thanks. – She nodded. – So what do you to make for Eli? - I thought for a moment. – What is his favorite food? – She asked me. – Well, it's meat with barbeque sauce, rice and vegetables. –

- Well why don't you make him that, he can wake up with the smell. – I nodded. – Yeah you're right. Can you help me? –she nodded. – Sure.-

**Eli's POV**

I had taken a nap, I felt someone trying to wake me up but I didn't want to. The person left and I felt the person put I blanket on me. I smiled and pulled it over my face. I don't know how much time had passed, but I suddenly smelt something delicious. I woke up and took the covers of my face so I could smell better. I tasted the air well and I figured out that someone was making my favorite food. I tried to get up but it hurt so much. – Ouch! – Trixie came running to me. – Are you ok Eli? – I nodded and smiled to calm her down, but I also smiled because she cared about me. – Are you cooking? – I asked her. – I… err… yes I'm cooking why? – I smiled. – Because I'm starving. – She smiled. – Well, I'm doing what I told you before. – I looked at her confused and then I remembered. She told that she was going to cook something for me when she came back. – The food is almost ready Eli. I'll call you when it's ready. Do you want to watch TV or something? – I smiled. – Yes, perhaps some TV will be good, thanks Trix. – She smiled and looked at my eyes and I looked into hers, when we saw each other we quickly turned around blushing. Trixie went to get to get the control and handed it to me. – There you go Eli. – She said. – Thank you Trix. – She simply smiled and left to the kitchen. I sighed. _She looks so pretty when she smiles, her green eyes and that red hair… come on Eli, and she might not like you so snap out of those thoughts._ I turned my attention back to the TV.

**Five minutes later…**

**Eli's POV**

- Eli the food is ready, come and eat. – I was just in the middle of a good show. – Oh, come on Trix, I'm in a middle of a good show. – I groaned. She came and sat beside me, a bit closer than normal. I looked at her and she smiled. – When the show finishes you come and eat… - I smiled just like a little boy. – Oh! Thank you thank you Trix! You're the best! – I told her happily. She smiled and left.

My show finished and Trixie came over to help me get up and led me to the table. I started eating. – Thank you Trix for the food. – I told her smiling. She smiled back. – did I present you to our visitor? – I shook my head. – Eli, this is Karah, Karah Shadi. Karah, Eli Shane. – We both shook hands. – Nice to meet you Karah. – She smiled. – Nice to meet you too Eli. –

We all went to the couch and started talking. Just then Kord came running in. He looked happy. – Hey Kord, why so happy? – I asked him. He just looked at me and gulped. – I… err… err…nothing! – He said and quickly ran to his room. I was confused; he never acted like this before. – Who is he? –Karah asked us. Before any of us could respond, Pronto came running to us. – y-you won't believe what I… what I… saw. – He said while trying to catch his breath. I sighed. – Karah, the blue guy was Kord, a cave troll and that is Pronto. – Pronto cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. – You mean Pronto the magnificent. –he corrected me, I rolled my eyes. – Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I mean Pronto, The magnificent. – I said sarcastically. He just frowned and went to his room. – Hey Trixie, do you know why Kord is acting so strangely these days? –I asked her, she shook her head. Just then I remembered what Pronto was about to say. – Hey Trixie, can you go ask Pronto what he saw please? – I asked her, she smiled and nodded. I sighed while she went to ask Pronto and I totally forgot that I was alone. – _Eli _– I turned around and I remembered that Karah was here. I blushed. – did you know that you were seeing her with dreamy eyes? –I looked at her shocked. – Really? – She nodded. _Was I that obvious? _I asked myself. Just then Trixie came running down the stairs, her eyes wide. – What's wrong Trix? – I asked her worried. She looked at me and whispered, I bushed at how close she was to me but I had to concentrate in what she was saying. My eyes widened when I heard what she said. – No! I can't believe it! I thought they were extinct! –

**Ok… that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I wound have so much time to write chapters these days because I have to study for a play, my spelling bee and my Guatemala civic act. Bye I'll try my best to update soon. **


End file.
